Uchiha Hertage
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: A young girl arrives in Konoha, not knowing that her life is about to change forever
1. The Chunin Exam to Come

Title :: Uchiha Heritage  
Part :: 1/9  
Anime :: Naruto  
Pairings :: OCCxOrochimaru, OCCxSasuke  
Criticism is welcomed.  
I own nothing except my OCC.

A sixteen year old girl is running through a forest trying to get away from the ninja that are following her. She jumps into a tree, and curls up against the trunk to hide.

_*I have to find somewhere safe to hide.*_ The girl says to herself as she shakes in exhaustion. After they had disappeared, she jumps down, and grips her side where a huge gasp is bleeding uncontrollably.

"I need to hurry." Iysha says as she takes a few steps forward, only to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Three years pass and Iysha is walking around with Kurenai, Kakashi and Anko. They're talking about the upcoming chunin exams.

"So, what are you going to be doing for the chunin exams, Iysha? It's not like you have a team that are going to be participating?" Kurenai says while shaking her head at the last part.

"I think I'm going to be helping the proctors." Iysha says, shaking her head.

"And I'm going to be the proctor for the second exam!" Anko says with a smile as they turn to look at her.

"Do you have the final roster on how many are going to be participating." Kakashi asks, looking at Anko with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a question you would have to be a proctor to know the answer to." Anko says, shaking her head.

"You..." An anime sweat appears on the side of Iysha's head. "They won't even tell me." She says, scratching the side of her head. The four of them stop, and look up at the Hokage faces.

"I sure hope this chunin exam goes on without any interruptions." Anko says with a serious look on her face.

"You're not the only one. I can still remember the last time...with the whole rule breaking problem." Iysha says, shaking her head as the memory returns to her.

"I never did find out what happened." Kurenai says, looking from one to the other.

"A group of waterfall shinobi went around killing anyone they could find." Iysha says as her eyes change to one of deep hatred.

"Wow!" Kurenai says, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah well...Iysha, go tell Lord Hokage that I would like to talk to him." Anko commands, looking at Iysha with seriuos eyes.

"Yes." Iysha says as she bows on one knee before disappearing.

"Boy, she's a handful." Anko says, shaking her head.

"What do you expect? She's young." Kakashi says with a smile.

"But one thing doesn't make any sense to me..." Kurenai says, placing a finger against her lower lip.

"What?" Anko asks, looking at Kurenai expectantly.

"How come she doesn't go on very many missions?" Kurenai asks, looking at Anko with confusion in her eyes.

"She does...she just goes on short ones that don't go too far from Konoha." Anko says with a far away look in her eyes.

"Why?" Kakashi asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"She says if someone finds her, Konoha will be in great danger." Anko says with a shrug.

"Ah." Kakashi says in an understanding tone. Kurenai looks at him and Anko.

"I best be going. I'm going to train my genin team before the exams begin." Kurenai says as she scratches the back of her head.

"See yuh, Kurenai." Anko says, waving.

"Bye." Kakashi says as Kurenai lifts her hand and leaves. Not long after that, Iysha comes back.

"The Lord Hokage said you can speak to him an hour after sunset." Iysha says, going down to one knee.

"Thank you." Anko says, smiling as Iysha gets off her knees. The three of them walk around town for a while before they eventually go their seperate ways. On the walk back to her house, Iysha comes face to face with a familiar snake.

"Oh no! Not now!" Iysha says, shaking her head in an attempt to dispell the sight in front of her.

"Well, well. What a surprise." The guy says as he looks deep into Iysha's eyes, causing her to freeze instantly. Orochimaru jumps off the snakes head.


	2. Running into Her Past

"Why did you come here?" Iysha demands, looking at Orochimaru as sweat runs down her face.

"Well...I wasn't expecting to find you, if that's what you're wondering." Orochimaru says with a shrug as he continues to walk forward until he's right in front of her. He moves some of her bangs out of her face, causing her to shut her eyes. "I've missed you over these past three years, my little bitch." Orochimaru says as he caresses her face. Iysha pulls away from him, drawing a kunai out of her pouch as she does so.

"You asshole!" Iysha shouts, glaring at him before running at him. "Leave me the hell alone!" She shouts as she jumps at him, only to have him catch her midair, holding her by the hair.

"Well...haven't we gotten a lot of spite in my absence." Orochimaru says with a tisk tisk as he runs his tongue over her face.

"What did you come here for?" Iysha demands, shivering at the touch.

"You mean my original plan...hm...there's a certain Genin from the hidden leaf that I have my eyes on." Orochimaru says with a chuckle.

"You'll never accomplish your plan! The other Jonin will make sure o-" Iysha begins, but is cut off by Orochimaru pulling her to her feet by her hair. He runs his fingers down her cheek.

"And of course, my plan has had some addins." Orochimaru says with an almost purr to his voice. Fear overcomes Iysha as she looks into Orochimaru's eyes. She quickly looks away when she sees him smile. "So, how have you liked your three years of freedom?" He questions.

"..." Orochimaru smiles as he licks her face again. His smile broadens when she moves her face away from him.

"Looks like you've also gotten cocky in your time alone." Orochimaru says with a note of irritation.

"Please forgive me." Iysha says as she winces in pain. She closes her eyes as he pulls tighter on her hair.

"Are you willing to come back with me? Or are you in need of a little persuasion?" Orochimaru questions, looking at Iysha with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't just disappear the night before the Chunin Exams begin! Especially since I'm supposed to be the second in command for the second exam." Iysha says, shaking her head. She feels Orochimaru let go of her hair, causing her to fall to the ground on her hands and knees.

"So the old man trusts you with that great honor, even though you've only been here for three years? The old man must always was soft." Orochimaru says with an evil grin on his face.

"I won't go against the old Lord Hokage's trust." Iysha says, her eyes saying that she doesn't care what he does to her. Orochimaru bends down next to her, causing her to shy away from him. He smiles, and rubs her cheek with his thumb seductively.

"You don't have a choice if you don't want your life to turn really severe really fast.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Iysha questions, shaking a bit at the mental image she got from his words.

"Just do as I instruct you to." Orochimaru says, waving his hand back and forth. Iysha goes to stand up, but Orochimaru does before her. He picks her up, lifting her into his arms before walking away with her.

The next morning, Iysha slowly opens her eyes before immediately shutting them again.

*Why me? Even after three years...* Iysha mentally curses herself before opening her eyes and looking at Orochimaru as he walks into the room and sighs. He smiles as he walks over to the bed.

"So, how was your first night back into your old life?" Orochimaru asks, with an evil smirk on his face before chuckling darkly.


	3. Three Nights Time

"I have to go. I'm supposed to me at the field pretty soon." Iysha says, knowing better than to answer him.

"No you're not. The second exam doesn't start till tomorrow." Orochimaru says, looking at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"But I'm still supposed to be there to watch the candidates from the Hokage's office." Iysha says, unable to meet Orochimaru's eyes as she struggles without success to get the ropes that currently hold her hands captive to the bedpost loose. "Come on, Orochimaru! I truly have to get going!" Iysha says, looking at Orochimaru with pleading eyes.

"Forget it." Orochimaru says as he smiles down at her, and walks out of the room. Iysha sighs.

"Lord Hokage is truly going to kill me!" Iysha mutters, lowering her head. She closes her eyes, and leans back against the bedpost.

_*Back where I started...*_ Iysha says with a sad note to her voice.

A couple hours pass. Orochimaru walks back into the room, and releases Iysha's wrists.

"Wake up, my prized bitch." Orochimaru says with a humorous note to his voice. Iysha's eyes flutter open. She sits up, rubbing her bruised wrists.

"Is the first exam over?" Iysha asks, looking up at Orochimaru.

"Almost." Orochimaru says, looking toward the door. He grabs her arm, and pulls her off the bed, and on to her feet, into his chest. "Listen to me." Orochimaru whispers into her ear. She looks up into his face. "Tomorrow...during the exam...you will not mention that you saw me to anyone." He commands with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Yes." Iysha says, lowering her eyes as she nods. Orochimaru's free hand roams around her stomach.

"Also-" Orochimaru begins. His tongue comes out, and he runs it across Iysha's face. "After you're done with helping judge the exam, you will come back to me." Orochimaru commands, looking at her with a serious look.

"Where?" Iysha asks, looking at him with uncertain eyes.

"Hm...how about...the lake near your house." Orochimaru says after a moment of contemplation.

"Yes. I will meet you there in three nights...just after sunset." Iysha says, bowing her head.

"Very well." Orochimaru says in a satisfied voice. He walks her to the kitchen, and hands her a glass of water. "I will let you go tomorrow morning, and we will meet in three days at sunset." Orochimaru says, looking at her with critical eyes. She drinks the water, and sits down.

"What other commands do you have for me?" Iysha asks, looking at the wall with an emotionless look on her face. Orochimaru laughs, and moves the bangs out of her face.

"I want to know who your superior for the second exam is." Orochimaru says, suddenly becoming serious.

"My superior...OH! That would be Anko Mitarashi." Iysha says after a moment.

"That so." Orochimaru says in a thoughful voice.

"Is there something wrong with what I said?" Iysha asks, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"No. Not at all." Orochimaru says, smiling at Iysha. He moves away from her, leaving her in the room by herself.

_*I have to get out of here! HAVE TO GET OUT!*_ Iysha says in a desperate voice as she looks around the room. She notices the door, and slowly begins to walk toward it. When she gets to it, she quickly flings it open, and runs into someone. When she looks up, she sees none other than.

"KABUTO!" Iysha shouts, looking at him with surprised eyes. He wraps his arms around her, and forces her to walk backward. back into the house. "Let go! Dammit Kabuto, let me g-" She begins, but closes her eyes when she feels someone grab a hold of her hair.

"My lord." Kabuto says, bowing his head. Iysha opens her eyes, instantly knowing who's behind her.

"How good of you to show up, Kabuto." Orochimaru says, looking at the other man with a strange look on his face.

"Looks like you found her at last, huh?" Kabuto says, looking at Iysha.

"Indeed." Orochimaru says as he drags Iysha to a chair, where he ties her wrists to the arm rests. "I'll deal with YOU later." Orochimaru whispers into her ear, causing a shiver to run up her back as he turns away from her. He begins to talk to Kabuto.

_*Boy.*_ Iysha sighs. *That certainly didn't work.* She says in a discouraged voice. She shakes her head. _*In fact, I think I just made my life an even more hellish void.*_ She screams as she feels a sudden pain in the side of her neck. She looks to see that Kabuto had left, and Orochimaru had sunk a kunai into her neck.


	4. Arriving at the Arena

"How nice of you to chose to be the point of my annoyance and anger." Orochimaru says, looking down at her with irritated eyes.

"Please...I'm...sorry." Iysha pleads, looking up at Orochimaru. He turns the blade, causing her to scream.

"You should have known that wouldn't work." Orochimaru says with humor in his voice. She looks into his eyes.

"I know I couldn't...I mean...I knew that it was pointless..." Iysha says in a quiet voice.

"Then why did you even attempt it?" Orochimaru demands, looking at her with anger.

"Desperation...it's amazing what it makes someone do." Iysha says, shaking her head. Orochimaru smiles as he draws the blade out of her neck, replacing it with two fingers to cover the wound. It heals instantly. "Forgive me." She says in a light voice as she inclines her head, and drops her arms to her side as soon as Orochimaru releases them.

"Sleep until tomorrow." Orochimaru commands. Iysha crawls off the chair, and lays on the ground. She closes her eyes, and falls asleep. "So it's a struggle for dominance you want, is it?" Orochimaru says before laughing. He picks her up, and carries her to the bedroom, where he lays her on the bed. "At least you won't resist." Orochimaru says with a slight grin as he gets on top of her, pulling her wrists over her head. He removes her pants, before removing his own, and starts to have sex with her.

Morning comes. Iysha wakes up, and tries to move, but Orochimaru's holding her down.

"Orochimaru!" Iysha pleads. She hears him laugh at her, before he stands up.

"It was nice not having you fight back." Orochimaru says with a satisfied grin on his face. Iysha inclines her head as she sits up. "You better get ready to go to the exam. Don't forget to meet me." He says, looking at her with a strange look on his face.

"I won't." Iysha says as she gets off the bed, and pulls her pants back on before looking at Orochimaru. "Mind giving me my weapons? I kind of need them." She says, looking at the ground as she whispers the last part. Orochimaru smiles as he hands her her weapons pouch. She opens it, and takes out one of her kunai. "You used MY kunai to stab me!" Iysha demands in horror.

"Yep." Orochimaru says, shrugging. She sighs as she places her kunai back, and straps it to her leg.

"I'll see you later, at the meeting spot in three nights." Iysha says, looking at the door.

"I look forward to it." Orochimaru says with an evil smile on his face. Iysha walks out the door, and to the second exam's arena. As soon as she gets there, she's attacked with questions by Anko, Kakashi, Hayate and Asuma.

"Where have you been?" Anko demands.

"What do you mean?" Iysha says, smiling innocently.

"You've been gone for days. You didn't come to the Hokage's office during the first exam." Anko says, looking at Iysha with worried eyes.


	5. A Warning

"Oh that...well, you see...I had a previous acquaintance to talk to." Iysha says, smiling slightly.

"Really?" Asuma asks, looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah." Iysha says, nodding before turning, and walking past them, over to the booth.

"I wonder what's gotten into her." Anko says, her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"I have a hunch." Kakashi says, raising a finger. He walks over to Iysha, and taps her on the shoulder. Anko and the others watch as Iysha goes completely still. Once she turns around, she immediately goes back to normal.

"Did you two." Hayate coughs. "See that?" Hayate asks before coughing again.

"Yeah. I wonder what's gotten into her. She's never done that before." Anko says, a look of deep worry now etched into her forehead.

"Maybe she's just having an off day an-" Asuma begins. The three of them notice nail marks on her neck and sides.

"What could have happened to her?" Anko wonders, looking in the direction Iysha is sitting in.

"I think we should inform the Lord Hokage." Hayate says, looking at the group with uninterested eyes.

"Let me talk to her first." Anko says, shaking her head.

"Okay. You have till my exam to figure out what's going on with her." Hayate says before he disappears.

"Agreed." Anko says to no one in particular. Iysha and Kakashi walks up to them.

"So...should we get the scrolls ready for the exam?" Iysha asks, looking at Anko with questioning eyes. Anko looks back at Asuma, who disappears.

"Would you kindly allow me to talk to Iysha privately, Kakashi?" Anko asks, looking at Kakashi. Iysha looks at Kakashi, who smiles as he leaves. She turns to look back at Anko.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Iysha asks, looking at Anko with questioning eyes.

"I was wondering how you got those nail marks." Anko says, moving the collar of Iysha's shirt away from the bruises covering her neck.

"What do you mean?" Iysha asks, going completely still. Anko touches the nail marks.

"These." Anko says in a stern voice.

"I...I accidently did it while I was getting ready this morning." Iysha says, shrugging in an attempt to make it sound like it's no big deal.

"And you did the ones on your back as well?" Anko asks, an eyebrow rose.

"Yeah." Iysha says with a nervous smile on her face.

"How stupid do you think I am, Iysha? Those aren't from your nails. They're too deep." Anko says, shaking her head before she turns a piercing look to Iysha.

"What is up with you guys today? First Kakashi, and now you!" Iysha shouts, turning to Anko with infuriated eyes before turning, and walking away from Anko, and over to a box. She opens the box, and pulls three scrolls out of it before opening them.

"We're worried about you." Anko says, taking a cautions step toward Iysha.

"Well, don't be! I can take care of myself!" Iysha says, shaking her head. She writes a jutsu on the three scrolls before dropping them into three different boxes.

"So tell me, who did you go see?" Anko asks as she also pulls a scroll out of the box.

"Well...you see, my old sensei's in town for the finals, so I thought I'd pay him a visit." Iysha says, shrugging.

"That so." Anko asks, looking at Iysha with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Iysha says with a sigh. They work on the scrolls until they're done before handing the box to one of the ninja in charge of handing them out. They head for the huge boulders next to the gate to eat before the Genin come. "Hey Anko." Iysha mutters as they sit next to the boulder.

"Huh?" Anko asks, looking at the land around them.

"Have you ever been forced to do something you REALLY didn't want to do?" Iysha asks, looking up at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Anko asks. Iysha looks at her. A worried look comes to Anko's eyes as soon as she sees Iysha's face.

"Oh no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that. I was talking about a mission that you didn't want to do." Iysha says, waving her hands back and forth.

"Who gave you a mission? I'm positive the Hokage didn't, no one gets missions until the exams are over." Anko asks, looking at Iysha with furrowed eyebrows.

"My old sensei wants me to do one when all of this is over." Iysha says, waving her hand back and forth.

"And I take it you don't want to?" Anko asks, catching on slightly too where this conversation is going.

"No, I don't." Iysha says in a light voice as she turns away from Anko.

"Are you going to be all right, Iysha?" Anko asks with a worried look on her face.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Iysha says, turning to look at Anko with a smile on her face.

"Because I've never seen you cry before." Anko says, looking at the tear stains on Iysha's cheeks.

"Yeah well..." Iysha mutters.

"Well, well, well. Looky who I found." A male voice says. Iysha goes completely still as she feels someone come up behind her. They go up next to her ear, and whisper, "remember what Lord Orochimaru told you. Oh, and by the way...I'm supposed to tell you that he will be watching you so he suggests you don't try any stunts." The guy chuckles in her ear.

"KABUTO!" Iysha shouts. She feels him smile as he takes a step back. She turns to face him.


	6. The Grass Shinobi

"What's with the look?" Kabuto asks with a grin on his face.

"If sensei has anyone to worry about messing up his plans, I'd say there's a greater risk with you than with me." Iysha says, glaring at Kabuto.

"I know my place, unlike a certain Konoichi we both know." Kabuto says, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh, shut up already!" Iysha shouts as she throws a blast of fire at Kabuto. With one more smile, Kabuto disappears before reappearing across the field next to his teammates. Iysha says in relief, but when she turns around, she's face to face with Hayate. "Oh, hey Hayate. What's going on?" She asks, smiling warmly at the Jonin in front of her.

"Who was the Genin?" Hayate questions, looking at her with interested eyes.

"Just a student of one of my past senseis." Iysha says with a shrug.

"Hm..." Hayate mutters before giving her a skeptical look, only for the two of them to turn when they hear Anko walk up to them.

"Hayate...what is it that you need?" Anko asks, looking at Hayate with questioning eyes.

"Just talking to Iysha here. Well, I suppose I should get going." Hayate says before turning to Iysha. "Have a good day." He says.

"See yuh later, Hayate." Iysha says with a smile as she watches Hayate disappear in an explosion of smoke.__

*God dammit, Hayate. You said you'd wait till your exam!* Anko mentally shouts, glaring in the direction Hayate had disappeared in before turning to Iysha, who's smiling.

"Well, apparently I can't talk to anyone without someone interrupting." Iysha says, shaking her head. Anko sighs.

"Hey Iysha?" Anko asks. Iysha looks at her in confusion.

"Yes?" Iysha asks.

"Who was your sensei before you came to Konoha?" Anko asks, looking at Iysha with interested eyes. Iysha goes completely still as she turns away from Anko.

"Why does it matter?" Iysha asks.

"I was just wondering." Anko says in a light voice. Iysha sighs before walking away from Anko.

"It doesn't matter." Iysha says before leaving.

"Be careful, Iysha." Anko mutters as she looks at the spot Iysha had disappeared from with worry-filled eyes. She hears someone come up behind her. When she spins around, she sees none other than the Hokage. She goes down on one knee, and bows her head. "Lord Hokage." Anko says in an even voice.

"Hello, Anko." The Hokage says, smiling down at Anko with a kind look. Anko stands up, and watches as he looks around.

"Is there something you need, my lord?" Anko asks after a moment.

"Have you seen Iysha around anywhere?" The Hokage asks, turning to look at Anko with worried eyes.

"She just left...why? Is something wrong?" Anko asks, automatically jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

"I need to talk to her about some things. Do you happen to know where she was headed off to?" The Hokage asks, looking at Anko with hopeful eyes.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't ask her." Anko says, lowering her head.

"Well, when you see her, tell her I need a word." The Hokage says as he turns away from Anko.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Anko says, bowing her head. With that, the Hokage disappears.

_*What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?*_ Anko wonders.

Meanwhile, Iysha's walking along, when she hears someone come up behind her.

"What do you want, Dosu?" Iysha demands, not even bothering to turn and look at the boy.

"Well now, looks like you haven't lost your touch." Dosu says with a grin in his voice.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be off getting ready for the exam?" Iysha demands in an emotionless voice.

"The boss told me to keep an eye on you for as long as I'm able." Dosu says with distaste in his voice.

"Which isn't going to be for that long." Iysha says as she spins on her heal and smiles as she pulls out a kunai. She disappears momentarily before reappearing behind Dosu with the kunai to his throat. "Tell our dear master that he doesn't need to send anyone to watch me." Iysha says before bringing the bud end of the kunai into the side of Dosu's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Five hours pass, leaving Iysha walking around a pond. She feels someone come up behind her, before she can spin around to see who it is; the person casts an immobilization jutsu on her.

"What the hell!" Iysha shouts, trying to break the jutsu. When she looks up, she sees a strange ninja from the grass village. "Release me, grass shinobi!" Iysha commands, glaring at the ninja with contempt.

"You are in NO position to be giving me orders." The grass shinobi says with an irritated look on his face. "My little bitch." The ninja says as a grin covers his face. Iysha's eyes grow wide as she watches the grass shinobi run at her.

"Orochi-" Iysha begins, but he clamps his hand over her mouth before she could finish his name.

"Nuh, uh. No need to let everyone know that it's me." Orochimaru says, waving his free hand's pointer finger back and forth in front of her. He takes her face in his hand, and makes her look at him. "No one better find out. Understand me?" Orochimaru demands, looking at her with angry eyes. She nods her head. "Good." He says as he lets go of her face. She falls to her knees. He goes to walk away, but she stands up.

"WAIT!" Iysha shouts, glaring defiantly at him. He stops.


	7. Uchiha Sasuke

"At least tell me who it is that you're after!" Iysha pleads, looking at Orochimaru with slight hate.

"Hm...well, there's no harm in that." Orochimaru says after a moment with a shrug. He turns to look at her with a grin in his face. "He is of rare blood. Uchiha Sasuke is the one that I have come for." Orochimaru says with a grin plastered across his face.

"No way!" Iysha says, shaking her head in denial.

"Yes." Orochimaru says simply as the grin on his face grows until it looks almost predatory. "He is your cousin, is he not?" He asks, knowing full well that it would set her off. Her eyes widen as she surges to her feet.

_*I have to tell everyone! He's in danger!*_ Iysha mentally shouts.

"Don't even think about it." Orochimaru says as he grabs a hold of Iysha as she tries to run past him.

"But I-" Iysha begins, looking up at Orochimaru with close to hysteric eyes.

"You don't need to. I can see it in your eyes now. I suggest no one finds out about that, or what my identity is, or I will kill the old man." Orochimaru says, pulling out a kunai to enhance the threat. Iysha's eyes grow wide.

"Yes." Iysha says, bowing her head. Orochimaru grins as he walks by her.

"Good. Now, don't forget our little deal." Orochimaru says as he walks about ten feet away from her before disappearing with a grin on his face. Iysha falls to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

_*So there is still someone of my blood still alive. I must protect them from that bastard...alone.*_ Iysha says with a determined look on her face. Her head flies up when she hears someone come into the clearing. When it does, she sees Anko kneeling in front of her.

"Is that what you meant when you asked me that earlier?" Anko asks, looking up at Iysha, who nods her head, and wipes the tears away.

"Aren't you going to report this to the Hokage?" Iysha asks, looking at Anko with eyes that say she's completely ready to accept any consequences that should follow her telling the Hokage.

"No. I don't think I will." Anko says with a shrug. Iysha turns a look of confusion to her.

"Why?" Iysha asks, cocking her head to the side. Anko puts her pointer finger on her chin.

"Well...because I also used to work for Orochimaru." Anko says, turning an understanding smile to Iysha.

"I...never really worked for him. I have always been more of a bedroom toy than anything." Iysha says, looking at the ground in shame. Anko's eyes widen at that before filling with sorrow.

"Is that where you disappeared to the other night?" Anko asks, finally putting two and two together. Iysha nods. "And also the nail marks." Anko says. Iysha nods once again.

"Also from him. That was from my attempt at escape." Iysha says, a humorless grin plastering itself across his face.

"I see." Anko says, her eyebrows furrowing. Iysha sighs, and turns from Anko.

"Please don't tell anyone about what I just told you." Iysha says, looking back at Anko with pleading eyes.

"Does the Hokage know?" Anko asks.

"He knows about my past, but no one but you know about the recent events." Iysha says, shaking her head. Anko nods, and watches as Iysha walk away before she suddenly remembers something.

"You have to talk to the Hokage, Iysha! He's been looking for you!" Anko yells. Iysha turns to look at her with surprised before it turns to understanding.

"Thank you." Iysha says, nodding her head before disappearing. Anko shakes her head.

"Be careful, Iysha." Anko mutters, looking at the spot Iysha had disappeared from with worry-filled eyes.

Meanwhile, Iysha is walking around. She quickly spins around to see a young boy with raven hair.

"Can I help you?" Iysha asks, looking at the boy with confused eyes.

"Yes. I am looking for the Forest of Death?" The boy asks/tells, looking around them with a lost air around him. Iysha points toward the direction she had just come from.

"Go that way about two miles and you'll be there." Iysha says, smiling.

"Thank you." The boy says in a formal tone before he goes to walk away.

"What's your name?" Iysha asks, turning to the boy with her hand held out in front of her.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The boy says as he continues to look forward, not even glancing over his shoulder. Iysha's eyes widen as she examines him. Sasuke turns to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Can I help you?" He questions, looking at her like she's insane. She merely shakes her head.

"No, sorry. You just look like someone I used to know." Iysha says in a quiet voice as she turns away from him.


	8. Sleep Training

Title :: Uchiha Heritage  
Part :: 8/9  
Anime :: Naruto  
Pairings :: OCCxOrochimaru, OCCxSasuke  
Criticism is welcomed.  
I own nothing except my OCC.

"Maybe you knew him." Iysha says in an unsure voice.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asks, looking at her with interest.

"Obito Uchiha." Iysha says, watching Sasuke's reaction. He merely nods his head.

"He was my uncle." Sasuke says, a look of deep sorrow in his eyes. Iysha's eyes widen as she instantly goes down on one knee. "Uh...what are you doing?" He questions, looking at her like she's lost her mind.

"My Lord." Iysha says as she touches Sasuke's foot. His eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke shouts, looking down at her with irritation.

"My name is Uchiha Iysha. I am your cousin. Uchiha Obito was my father." Iysha says with sadness. Sasuke's eyes widen even further.

"You're an Uchiha? How come I never saw you before?" Sasuke questions, looking at her with untrusting eyes.

"That is because I was taken from the family by an evil man." Iysha says in an angry voice before she looks up at Sasuke. "I must warn you." She says in a completely sure voice.

"Warn me...about what?" Sasuke demands, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Keep your guard up in the next exam. My sensei is...well, participating in that part of the exam. If you should encounter a grass shinobi with long black hair, do no fight him." Iysha says with pleading eyes.

"I shall keep that in mind." Sasuke says, looking toward the Forest of Death with excited eyes before walking off. Iysha gets to her feet, and heads toward the tower in the middle of the forest.

Two months pass. Overall, things have gone well. There is no word from Orochimaru, and for some reason, Kabuto quit after the second round. They had to hold a preliminary match to eliminate half of the overall finalists with an extra being eliminated due to a tie. The third exam is getting ready to start, and Iysha is being careful on account of the fact that she had not gone to meet Orochimaru, but instead had trained Sasuke during the month. All except the last week or so after he woke up from the training world she had sent him to so she could train him without anyone's interference. She walking through the stands, making sure they're all safe for the third exam, which starts tomorrow.

"Looks like this set is safe." Iysha says to herself as she looks down at one of the chairs. She spins around when she hears someone walk up behind her. When she looks, she sees none other than, "My Lord?" Iysha says, going down on one knee.

"You're the one that made me sleep that long! The last thing I saw before I passed out was your rotating Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke says, glaring at Iysha. She inclines her head.

"Yes. I did keep you asleep that long. You'll learn as you dig more into your heritage that the best way to train someone is in an unconscious state." Iysha says, trying to make her words make some sense. By the time she's done talking, Sasuke's mouth is practically hanging open in shock.

"You're serious?" Sasuke says, looking at her with wide eyes. Iysha nods, and watches as Sasuke shakes his head. "This is all very confusing." Sasuke says, placing his index finger against his forehead. Iysha smiles.

"You'll get used to it. Now, if you would be so kind, my Lord, I must finish checking this area for the exam." Iysha says, bowing her head once again as she gets to her feet.


	9. Soon to Join the Others

Sasuke nods, and walks away. When Iysha starts checking again, she hears someone else come up behind her. She instantly goes still when she hears a snake hiss.

"So you've been helping the boy." Orochimaru says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"He is the leader of my clan. So, yes, I have." Iysha says, turning to glare at Orochimaru, who grabs her by the back of the neck.

"You would do well to remember just WHO you belong to." Orochimaru says in outrage.

"Which...is not YOU!" Iysha shouts, wincing in pain at the strength of his hold. Orochimaru hisses.

"Very well. I guess I shall have to teach you a lesson." Orochimaru says as he slams her to the ground, causing her to lose her breath. As she gasps for air, she hears someone come up next to her.

"I have done as you asked." Kabuto says in a bored tone.

"Very well. Make sure everything is ready for tomorrow." Orochimaru says in a barely contained voice. Iysha's eyes go wide as she starts to squirm. Orochimaru knocks her out, picks her up, and carries her away.

Morning comes, and Iysha wakes up, touching her neck unconsciously, where she finds a collar. When she looks next to her, she sees none other than Orochimaru letting his messenger hawk go.

"What-" Iysha begins, but is cut off.

"According to that note, you are very ill, and will not be attending the third exam." Orochimaru says, not looking at her. He picks up a cloak, and throws it at her. "Put it on." He commands. Iysha looks at it, and stands up. She puts it on. When she moves her right arm, she feels a jolt of pain shoot through it.

"You do know that you busted my arm, right?" Iysha questions, glaring at Orochimaru, who turns to look at her.

"What does it matter when your dominant fight hand is your left?" Orochimaru questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Not the point." Iysha says, shaking her head. She sighs, and walks toward the window, where she pulls the hood over her head, and turns back to Orochimaru.

"Let's go." Orochimaru says as he motions for her to follow him.

The two of them walk into the exam arena. As they do, Orochimaru changes shape until he looks nothing like himself.

During the exam, Sasuke's battle has just been interrupted. Iysha looks around the arena at all the ninja fighting from her perch in the Hokage box. She suddenly sees Sasuke run off, and instantly runs after him. She catches up to him, and smiles at the surprise on his face.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be helping the others?" Sasuke questions, looking at her with critical eyes.

"I am doing my duty. I am protecting the leader of my clan." Iysha says, smiling fondly at Sasuke, who shakes his head as they continue to run through the trees. They catch up with Gaara, and after a while of fighting, Iysha protects Sasuke from an attack, and gets badly wounded. Sasuke stops what he's doing, and runs over to her.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Sasuke questions, looking down at her with worried eyes. She smiles up at him.

"I am fine. I shall be joining my family in a short while..." Iysha says as she closed her eyes.

"NO!" Sasuke shouts as he grasps her body in his arms, holding her in a vice-grip until Kakashi and Asuma appear. They have to literally tear Sasuke off of her in order to heal her wounds.

A week or so later, Iysha slowly opens her eyes. She looks up, only to see that she's in a hospital. She sits straight up, only to have Kakashi push her back down.

"Please don't test his ability to keep control of himself anymore than you already have." Kakashi says in a quiet voice as he looks toward the door, which suddenly flies open, revealing a red eye, messy haired Sasuke. He runs up to her bed, and collapses next to it.

"What is wrong, my Lord?" Iysha asks, looking at Sasuke in confusion. He looks up at her before planting a kiss right on her lips.

"Please stay with my forever." Sasuke pleads, looking at her with sorrowful eyes. Iysha smiles.

"Of course I will, my Lord." Iysha says as she pushes a piece of Sasuke's hair behind his ear.


	10. Patition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

Amelia Wingheart


End file.
